


Perfect

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10870461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Sawamura's friends set him up on (horrible) blind dates, thankfully Kuroo is there to makes things better.





	Perfect

Kuroo has a habit of paying attention to the customers around him. It’s a coffee shop and he’s been working there going on three years now, so he can make any drink with his eyes closed. Things become mundane and boring after three years, that's when Kuroo started watching the customers. It’s a thing he does, Kenma says it’s creepy but Kuroo has to do something to pass the time.

So when a guy wearing a dark blue cardigan over a nice button up shirt with broad shoulders and a gentle smile walks in, Kuroo takes notice. Especially when the guy doesn’t get annoyed when the new guy messes up his order. It might just be coffee to Kuroo but sometimes people can get real aggravated when things go wrong. But this guy just smiles and tells the walking disaster that is Lev Haiba that the green tea smoothie wasn’t his, that he had ordered a plain black coffee.

Kuroo steps in and hands over the coffee, directing Lev to the girl who the smoothie belongs too.

“Sorry about that,” Kuroo apologizes though he’s not really sorry, it was an accident and everyone got their drinks in the end but it was surprising how many people tended to get up in arms about that sort of that.

“Don’t worry about it, thank you.” The guy takes his coffee over to one of the tables by the large front windows.

There’s a sudden rush of people and Kuroo would have forgotten all about the cardigan wearing guy if not for all the accidents that happened. Honestly Kuroo has never seen a date go so terribly wrong before. The girl is tall and thin, and about as graceful as Lev. Which is to say, not at all. The longer the date goes on the more mistakes she makes and the more clearly anxious she becomes. She somehow manages to knock her dates phone off the table and sends it skidding across the cafe. Then she manages to spill another tables drinks as she goes running after the phone. After that Kuroo didn’t think things could get much worse, until she bumps into the table and sends her dates, thankfully now cold coffee, into his lap.

Sufficient to say the date ends after that and the girl leaves with a red face and tears in her eyes. Kuroo feels for her, he really does, but he also feels bad for the guy left over, trying to sop up the coffee staining his button up.

“More napkins?” Kuroo offers, holding out more napkins as he takes a wet washcloth to the table to clean up the spilled coffee.

“Sorry, can I help?” The man asks, looking embarrassed and a little exhausted.

“I think you’ve been through enough today.” Kuroo can’t help but grin and is glad to see the guys lips twitch upwards.

“I have two nice shirts.” Kuroo laughs, knows what it feels like to be a broke college student. He has one nice suit he wears to interviews and weddings that is sealed in a bag in the back of his closet where nothing bad can happen to it.

“Don’t leave just yet.” Kuroo advises as he goes back behind the counter and starts making a drink. Kuroo had seen the amount of sugar the man had added to his coffee, thought he deserved something after that disaster of a date. “Here, on the house.” Kuroo slides the drink over to the man who eyes it suspiciously.

“You don’t have to do that.” But Kuroo shakes his head and mentions that the drink is already made. He watches the guy take a sip, looking pleasantly surprised at the cold brew before leaving soon after that with a thanks thrown over his shoulder.

The guy would have become a funny story Kuroo told his friends if he hadn’t come in the following week. Kuroo smirked when he walked up to the counter.

“Is that the same shirt you wore last time?” Kuroo couldn’t help but ask. It was slow and he was the only customer in line at the time. The guy gave a good natured grin, pulled the sweater that was mostly covering the button up over his stomach and showed the nice brown stain on it.

“I told you I only had two nice shirts,” He pulled his sweater back down, smoothing the cream material over his stocky frame. “And this way you can’t even see the stain.” Kuroo laughed, he couldn’t help it.

“What can I get for you?” Kuroo asked as the guy continued to grin over at him.

“Plain coffee please.” His grin widened when Kuroo snorted.

“Are you sure about that?” Kuroo asked even as he grabbed a clean ceramic cup to pour the coffee into.

“I’ll take my chances.” Though he handled the cup with care after paying for it. He walked to the same table he had sat at the previous week but this time he pulled out a well worn paperback book after he settled down.

Kuroo was surprised when a petite man walked into the shop, moving over to the table the guy occupied and holding out a hand for introduction. The guy stood up and looked shocked when he was hugged tightly by the much shorter man. Kuroo hid his laughter behind the coffee machines he was cleaning.

The date wasn’t as big of a disaster as the last one, but Kuroo could see the guys growing discomfort as his date clearly was after a lot more than just coffee. Kuroo couldn’t blame the small guy, his date was easy on the eyes with a laid back but sturdy type of personality.

The date ended with another uncomfortable hug and a butt grab. Kuroo ducked behind the counter to hide his laughter.

“You can come out, I know you were spying the whole time.” The guy grumbled and Kuroo popped up, holding a stack of lids for their to-go cups.

“Spying? I don’t know what you do when you’re working Sawamura, but I have better things to do than spy on customers.” Kuroo scoffed, thinking he played that off quite nicely.

“Yeah and how do you explain knowing my name?” Sawamura grinned as Kuroo sputtered. Kuroo could have sworn he was a lot smoother than that.

“I can’t believe he went for the butt grab-goodbye, bold move for such a tiny little man.” Kuroo said as a last ditch effort to distract him. Sawamura made a noise that sounded like part laugh, part groan as he covered his face. Kuroo chuckled as he began to make another drink, something a little darker and smoother.

“Is this a pity drink?” Sawamura asked but he was already pulling the cup to him, sipping carefully before making a pleased noise as Kuroo slid into the unoccupied chair across from him.

“I’m beginning to think you purposely bring your bad dates here to get a free drink since I’m such a nice guy.” Kuroo placed his elbow on the table, propping his chin up in his hand as he watched Sawamura roll his eyes.

“Since when are you nice?” Sawamura snarked back but he continued to finish off the free drink quickly.

“I’m always nice.” Kuroo smirked as Sawamura snorted.

“I come here because it’s close to my work,” Sawamura motioned down the street. “You know the community center? I teach swim classes, mostly to kids but I have a few adult classes too.” Kuroo perked up at that, at the thought of Sawamura in a swimsuit surrounded by screaming splashing little kids. “I actually have to head over there, thanks for the drink Kuroo.” Sawamura flicked the name badge on Kuroo’s apron with a grin before standing up.

“Go go, leave the cups, I do have a job to do Sawamura, I can’t be soothing your wounded heart my entire shift.” Kuroo shooed him away from the cups before the other man could grab them, and he heard Sawamura mutter something that probably wasn’t too nice but Kuroo ignored him anyways.

It continued on like that for months. Sawamura would come in almost weekly, order a plain coffee and drown it in sugar before ultimately ending up on a horrible date. Kuroo learned that they were the same age, that Sawamura was going into education in early development while Kuroo studied studio arts. He learned that Sawamura was from the country, that he had moved out to the city to be with his ex, that the relationship hadn’t ended up well but Sawamura found he loved the city, though he sometimes missed his small country town. He learned that Sawamura read penny mystery novels, consumed them at a rapid pace. Sawamura played the guitar but couldn’t sing to save his life, and his friends were constantly setting him up on blind dates.

The first one had just been to get his friends off his back, until he realized that saying yes to one of his friends and no to the others wouldn’t be allowed. Not all of the people were horrible, but none of them seemed to suit Sawamura.

Sawamura who loved kids, who was stern and gentle at the same. Sawamura who sat up a little straighter when a dog walked past the front windows, who grinned excitedly and motioned at Kuroo to look at the _good dog, look Kuroo_. Sawamura who was a bit of a dork while also being kind of a badass.

Kuroo may or may not have developed a bit of a crush on Sawamura but there was nothing much to do about it. Sawamura was still a bit gun shy after the failure of his previous relationship and Kuroo enjoyed the growing friendship he had with Sawamura far too much to ruin it over something silly like his attraction to the other man. Sawamura was beautiful, Kuroo may or may not have noticed that. It was fine because he was quite sure he’d seen Sawamura check out his butt and legs in his black uniform pants.

Just a good, wholesome friendship.

“That didn’t go so well, huh?” Kuroo asked after another failed blind date. He put down a croissant with chocolate chips in front of Sawamura. Sawamura rubbed the back of his neck, looking out the window.

“It has to be me, right? That’s the only explanation for why these aren’t working out.” Sawamura picked at the bread.

“They just aren’t right for you, no problem with that.” Kuroo nudged his knee against Sawamura’s, leaving it there with his heart caught in his throat.

“Maybe.” Sawamura sighed, running a hand over his face before shooting a half hearted grin over at Kuroo. “I’ve got a paper that won’t write itself due tomorrow so I should be going.” Kuroo nodded and watched him walk out with a sigh.

Kuroo was surprised when Sawamura showed up the next day, dressed in a pair of sweats, a hoodie, and a jacket over it.

“You’re not even trying anymore.” Kuroo started to make Sawamura’s coffee. His shift had just ended but he was willing to work a couple minutes off book if it meant talking to Sawamura for a bit.

“It was kind of last minute, my friend promised me that if I went on this last blind date then I wouldn’t have to go on anymore after.” Sawamura handed over the money before taking the cup. Kuroo followed him to his usual table and sat down, pulling off his apron as he did so. “You’re off? I thought you lived here considering you’re always here when I come in.”

“I thought you did that purposefully.” Kuroo grinned as he stretched out his long legs, maybe purposely pushing himself into Sawamura space. Sawamura kicked his ankle lightly but otherwise didn’t protest. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to cramp your style, I’ll leave when your date shows up.”

Except Sawamura’s date never showed up. Or at least they waited for half an hour before Sawamura got a text.

“He asked me if my date is going well,” Sawamura clicked his tongue and Kuroo could only guess the he Sawamura was referring to was the friend who set him up. Sawamura typed back a response but before he could even put down his phone it beeped with a new message.

“Are we giving up on your date? Want to hit that new burger place that just opened up?” Kuroo asked, nudging Sawamura’s thigh with his knee.

“Kuroo-” Sawamura rubbed hard at his eyes. “Do you know Sugawara Koushi?”

“Suga? Yeah we’re in a couple of the same classes and he’s dating one of my good friends.” Akaashi and Suga had just begun to date a couple months ago, they were so pretty together it was almost unfair.

“You know Akaashi? So you know Bokuto too? And Hinata?” Kuroo nodded slowly. Bokuto was one of Kuroo’s closet friends and his roommate, he had gone to highschool with Akaashi. Hinata was dating Kuroo’s childhood friend, Kenma.

“Small world?” Kuroo offered though it didn’t much seem like it now.

“It was all a setup.” Kuroo raised an eyebrow at that. “All the blind dates were fake, except-” Sawamura was turning a lovely shade of pink but Kuroo was interested to see where this was going.

“Except?” Kuroo prodded.

“This one.” Sawamura said carefully, studying Kuroo’s face.

“We’re on a date right now?” Kuroo asked.

“Apparently.” Sawamura cleared his throat. “Our so-called friends thought we’d be perfect together so they set us up.” Kuroo looked over Sawamura’s face, tried to find any negative emotion. He was flustered and embarrassed, but he didn’t look displeased. Hope grew inside Kuroo’s chest.

“They made you go on all those horrible dates so I would look better in comparison?” Kuroo teased, not at all offended.

“Suga said he thought we’d move quicker than we did.” Sawamura rubbed at the back of his neck, peering up at Kuroo carefully.

“Is that even considered a blind date?” Kuroo asked.

“Kuroo!” Sawamura groaned and Kuroo laughed, reaching over to hold Sawamura’s hand lightly. “Aren’t you mad?”

“No, just kind of- well happy I guess.” Kuroo shrugged, tried to keep it casual but knew he was anything but. Sawamura looked at him for a long moment.

“You said something about burgers?” Sawamura asked, turning his hand over and lacing their fingers together. Kuroo grinned, standing up and pulling Sawamura up with him.

“You know I did pay for all those drinks so it could be considered a date.” Kuroo tugged Sawamura out of the cafe, laughing as the other man leaned against him and groaned pitifully. “It’s okay, we’ll think of something to get them back.”

“You read my mind.” Sawamura said.

“Well yeah, we are perfect for each other, all our friends think so after all.”


End file.
